A Spoonful Of Nonsense
by Lovin'Spoonfuls
Summary: Romance, Drama, angst, humor, friendship, ect. Many one-shots based around a list given to me by friends on Deviant Art. "A Writer's Challenge" More or less. Gwevin, Benlie, and individual stories galore! No Ben 10 character is safe! T due to language.
1. The Challenge List

**CHALLENGE: RELOADED DUE TO THE FACT THAT FOR SOME REASON... IT WENT MISSING ON MY PAGE. SOME HOW, IT HAD GOTTEN REMOVED.**

**Any story has the potential of being humorous, angsty, fluffy, action packed, and or other... So, NO one is safe... MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**The user names are those who participated with the ideas, credit is due to those who made these suggestions. :D**

**THE LIST:**

_**GoldenGirl: **_

**glass of water**

**ipod**

**rain**

_**Willsay:**_

**fruitloops **

**apple sauce **

_**DivineRoseboot:**_

**A pot of Coffee**

**A fez**

**12 Jammie Dodgers**

_**kevsinlove:**_

**-lamp**

**-purple dress **

**-Pickle **

_**tatay: **_

**guitar **

**doll**

**photo album**

**_Mothgirl:_ Lost Tapes (the series) COMPLETE! (Located in the last chapter of "How to Build a Moron." )**

**_Gohan-Rules:_ A one shot with his character O.C. "Bart" **

_**Leavesofthree:**_

**Sidewalk chalk**

**Overdue Batman Returns DVD**

_**Cleverun:**_

**Daft Punk helmet (what the Ben in my icon's wearing)**

**Spoon of lead. COMPLETE!**

_**886isha:**_

**A photo**

**Pencil for drawing**

**Guitar**

_**Fangirlandproudofit:**_

**comic book**

**-backpack**

**-Ice cream sundae**

_**Nightcrawlerfan:**_

**Red velvet cake**

**zit cream**

_**IvyDillonix:**_

**Nail clipper**

**orange**

**Lady Gaga Album**

_**kiki603:**_

**Starbucks coffee**

**school uniforms**

_**Minnie1995:**_

**T.V**

**radio**

**boots**

_**Skylark Evanson:**_

**Yellow submarine**

**Lock**

_**Gdan95:**_

**A Billy Joel song**

**The beach**

**A Dr. Pepper can**


	2. A Spoonful of Revenge

**A Spoonful Of Revenge-Cleverun**

by *SpoonfulofLead

Rated "T" For a couple of swear words. Nothing too harsh...

"I can't believe this." Kevin sighed, as he aggressively flicked the mouse that sat snuggly against in his hand over to his left, and then to his right, his chocolate colored eyes slowly scanning up and down onto the only form of light highlighting the inside of his bedroom; the simple glow of his computer screen.

"What?" Ben smiled mischievously. "Did you finally realize how funny looking you were? It's about time that you came to terms with it." He snickered under his breath, then, putting his puckered up lips against the straw of his twisted concoction of what he considered was a smoothie, he began to read his Sumo Slammers Comic book. Ben was once again oblivious to the outside world and the annoyed inhabitant sitting across from him in the bedroom.

"Oh, hey…" Kevin sarcastically replied, leaning in closer to his computer screen, a devious smile suddenly gracing his lips as well. "Sorry, Ben. But as far as the funny looks go, you've got me beat a million times over; plus ten." He leans back farther into his seat. "Not to mention the fact that you've been beaten several times over by a big ugly stick on top of it." He finishes pointedly.

"Oh ha ha, Kevin." The hero rolled from his back onto his stomach. He had been reading the said comics upside down for the last thirty minutes, and the blood that had made its way up to his brain, was finally getting to him. "So, what's the problem then?" He asked, now setting himself up in a sitting position to get a better view of the computer screen.

"Gwen told me to check out this author that supposedly wrote funny stories about us." Kevin explained, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

"And that's bad how?" Ben questioned, still not seeing Kevin's point, or the problem that came along with it. "People write all kinds of stuff about us on a regular basis, I know, I've seen it."

"Yeah, but." The raven haired boy sighed. "Look at how she portrays me in her fictional stories." He sniffed, flaring a heated hand towards the screen, his face lowering into a scornful scowl. "She makes me look like I'm an overzealous, hardened up jealous ass of a jerk."

Ben grinned. "That's because you are an overzealous, hardened up ass of a jealous jerk."

Kevin glared back at his friend, but ignored the agreement and continued. "And I would NEVER throw Gwen into a lake like that during a marriage proposal." He turned to Ben and huffed. "Seriously, why the heck would I do something like that?"

"Because you're an overzealous, hardened-"

Kevin growled, raising his fist towards the ceiling, threatening to unleash his fury onto the boy. "Okay, enough." No sooner did his hand go up, it quickly fell back down, grabbing the soda off of the end table next to him, and taking in a deep swig of cola; making a slurping noise on contact. "It's like she doesn't even know me at all."

Ben pushes his comrade away from the screen, scanning over the written words. His green jaded eyes rapidly moving against each sentence centered paragraph, as he began reading the story to himself; his mouth silently saying the words as he read it.

Kevin was rolling his eyes at this point. "Now see? Why would I spring from the bed like that, just because Gwen is missing?" He threw his hands up into the air, his brows narrowing. "And more importantly, why does Gwen and me share a bed in the first place?" He squeaked, slightly panicking. "I mean… How is that even funny? I'm only seventeen!"

"Kevin." Ben sighed heavily as he reached for his cell phone, acting as if there was a problem. "Aunt Natalie just texted me."

"So." Was Kevin's short reply.

"Well." Ben's voice sounded worried, almost in a strained tone. "She said that Gwen's room had been totally ransacked, and she's now missing."

"What?" Kevin bolted up right from his chair, pulling out the keys rapidly from his pants pocket. "I bet it was Dorkstar, he probably-"

Kevin turned to see if Ben was coming along, and noticed that the hero hadn't moved from his spot, grinning like an overdosed idiot on a sugar high.

"Nooo…" Ben drawled out, keeping his over active smile upon his features. "You'd never panic. She's totally got you all wrong, man."

If looks could've killed Ben, the boy would have been dead in less than one point two seconds. Kevin envisioned the hero's head exploding. It was a sweet, sweet victory. Well, in his demented mind that is.

"Shut up." Kevin lamely retorted, his eyes glowing with hatred for his friend at the moment. "That little stunt proved nothing."

"Sure it didn't." Ben chuckled knowingly under his breath. Kevin wasn't fooling anybody. He'd been around the guy long enough to know better.

"Sooo…" Ben sighed, now sitting himself onto the seat Kevin had abruptly left only seconds ago. "Is she cute?"

"How the heck should I know?" The ex-con growled out in frustration, finding his way over to the bed and sitting himself down. "Why would I care anyways? It's not like I'm interested." He points a finger of warning towards the young boy. "And you shouldn't be either; if Julie found out-"

"Oh, it doesn't hurt to just look, Kevin." Ben shrugged his shoulders carelessly, moving the mouse over to click onto her profile page that said Deviant Art. "It's just a curiosity more than anything."

"Yeah, and curiosity generally kills the cat too." Kevin chuckled, leaning his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. "Have fun, and let me know how your funeral goes."

Ben pushed the worry about Julie from his mind and clicked on the profile page anyways, and moved the curser so he could look at the author's work. The first thing he noticed was the user name she was using. "A Spoonful Of Lead? What kind of name is that?" He said, twisting his face up in confusion.

"A pretty dumb one." Kevin replied, still leaning back coolly in his bed, his eyes never opening. "But kind of creative, in a stupid way I guess."

"That makes absolutely no sense, Kevin." Ben breathed out shaking his head in disappointment. "I think it's creative. Maybe she like, does other stuff than write stories. Like maybe there's some deep hidden meaning behind it or something."

"And I'd say your reading too much into it." Kevin smiled, showing no signs of caring in the slightest. "It's just a name, get over it."

Ignoring his friends input, Ben kept scanning her page, his orbs finally catching a photo of her, and they automatically widen. "Oh… Ew!" He growled out, shaking his head frantically in disgust.

Ben's reaction however, caused Kevin to sit up once again, gaining his attention.  
>"What?" The raven haired teen asked, more so out of not knowing the unknown, rather than out of concern for his teammate.<p>

"She's… Too… I don't know." Ben snorted, scratching the back of his head. The boy's expression still showing bewilderment.

Kevin had gotten up to see what had Ben so grossed out. Was this girl hideous beyond recognition? Did she have a unibrow? Missing teeth, a mustache? Four mutated heads? What? These thoughts were running vividly through the teen's mind, and he was hesitant on looking at first.

But that's when he saw the red hair.

Kevin laughed underneath his own breath, pointing towards the monitor. "Dude… She does look oddly familiar."

"She does?" Ben asked turning to the ex-con, raising a brow.

"Aside from the brown eyes, who does she remind you of?" Kevin smirked, waiting for it to register inside Ben's slow churning mind. Seeing that the hero was still slightly confused, Kevin pressed on, dropping more obvious hints. "Think about it for a moment, the red hair, light skin…. Always in the ready to jump down your throat when you do something ridiculously stupid…."

"Gwen?" Ben whispered to himself, but loud enough for Kevin to hear. "DUUUUUUDE. No wonder she looked totally dweebish, and unattractive!" He wiped some imaginary sweat from his brow. "Wow.. For a moment there, I thought I was losing my mojo when it came to recognizing cute girls."

Kevin's brow narrowed in amusement. "How can you lose somehtin' you've never had, Ben?" Seeing the heated glare that he was receiving from the young ultimatrix bearer, Kevin decided to change the subject, turning the tables into something a little more entertaining. "You wanna see something else that's dweebish and unattractive?"

Ben's green pools lit up with glee, and in excitement. "Do I?"

"Alright." Kevin shrugged, grabbing the mouse away from the boy. "She's also quite a talented artist too, check this out."

Kevin moved to a folder that had Ben 10 written on it, and Ben's smile grew even wider, waiting in anticipation. He was loving that the fact that this Spoonful Of Lead person had the potential of being quite the fan girl of his work. That is until a picture showed up with him lying on a loveseat in a smoothie coma with a straw hanging out of his nose, and his face fell dramatically at the sight of the photo.

"What the?" Ben stuttered, the undertone of his voice sounding awfully small; it wavering heavily with shock and in disbelief. "How… How can she be so cruel?" He pointed to the monitor, his feelings more than hurt. "I'm so not like that at all! And she's a terrible artist!"

Kevin laughed, grinning like a mad man, and put a mocked comforting hand upon his friends shoulder; his voice dripping with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah… And she's got a lot more of her terrible art right here." Kevin clicked on another file with more drawings of the hero's stupidity, and moronic demeanors.

...And let us not forget the hero's reaction for when they finally found all of those ridiculous Ben 10 one-shots too.

It took Ben most of the day to go through all of the girl's folders, and fan art. But it was in that moment, once he was finished, that he was now plotting his revenge against "A Spoonful Of Lead".

Come hell or high water, this chic was definitely going down.

**_Remember; expect total randomness! I've had people in the past claim that I look similar to Gwen Tennyson, or I could Cosplay her... I don't think I do.. AT ALL. So, I made fun of it in here... LOL! Anyways... Please leave a sweet little review! Hate, or love! Kay? Thanks guys!_**

**References for this story are from "One Wedding and A Hypothetical Funeral" and also an drawing I did on Deviant Art. Check it out. I'm under "Spoonfuloflead" on that account as well. :D**

**_The Spoon. :D_**


	3. Pencil

Kevin sat at his desk, his mind concentrating onto one single sheet of paper; the pencil vigorously moving back and forth in several swift fluid movements. His dark brown orbs shining effortlessly in such a deep thought, as his calloused hands rapidly constructed the outline of each letter frame, turning them into complete magical sentences for what he hoped would be the next transformation of a second masterpiece in the making during his life time. The first said masterpiece being his beloved green, high tech car.

The Tennyson cousins had met up with their teammate moments earlier, and found themselves sitting on Kevin's single twin bed; Ben, who sat at the edge of it, his legs carelessly hanging off the end, as Gwen sat firmly against the wall; up by her boyfriend's feather based pillow.

Both cousins in this matter however, were showing the classic signs of nothing but pure boredom; neither of two willing, or brave enough to disrupt the ex-con and his masterful pieces in the making. Kevin had promised them that once he had finished, he would prove to them once and for all that this awesome, no fail plan of his would ultimately work out, and eventually bring in some major "dough" in the end. The whole idea in itself was utterly flawless in his eyes.

So, there Kevin sat. At his desk, continuing his writing with the simple yellow based number two pencil he had stolen out of Ben's backpack three days ago, his mind never wavering far from his special project. Even Gwendolyn's flirtatious interventions never strayed the boy long enough from that stupid piece of college bound paper. It was seriously getting on her nerves. She wanted to get out. Have some fun. This was the day that nothing had been going on. This was the day that no aliens of any kind were threatening to take over the earth. But, there she was, watching her man stare long and hard at his desk, ever committed to his off the wall project.

Ben finally let out an elongated sigh, ruffling his dark brown hair in annoyance, and stood up from his own comforts of Kevin's bed. "Are we leaving this dreaded room sometime this millennium, Kevin?" He asked, straightening the wrinkles off from his green jacket. "I mean, I know you're all like, working real hard on this big thing of yours but, I seriously could use another smoothie right about now."

"Ben's right." Gwen chimed in, as she too stood up from the older teen's bed, stretching her arms and legs out, stumbling slightly, but regained her balance with little effort. "It's actually really nice outside. We should take the day, and enjoy ourselves, since we never get the chance to most of the time." Gwen smiled, as she put a friendly hand on top of Kevin's shoulder, trying to drag the teen away from his work with what little patience she had left in her. All Gwen wanted to do was get out of that small enclosed space of her boyfriend's bedroom, it didn't matter to where; she was just starting to feel a tad bit claustrophobic. "Please, Kevin, just this once?"

"No." Kevin replied, shrugging the girl's hand off, his attention still not leaving his desk."I'm almost done, so both of you can stop with the whole whining thing." He waved his arm out, pushing the girl back slightly with a smirk on his face, letting out a short chuckle in the process. "Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." He then points to the paper just to the front of him. "This here? Is gonna be the greatest thing you will ever read in your entire life. I guarantee it."

Ben raised a brow in amusement, and smiled knowingly as he walked over towards his friend and the wooden desk he had been sitting at for the last forty-five minutes; hovering over the older teen's shoulder ever so carefully. Ben didn't want the threat of being beaten to a pulp for if and when in the near future he would ever screw up the guy's hard working project. It wasn't worth losing his life over in the long run.

"So…" The hero began, holding in his small fits of laughter, leaning down just a bit more, as his eyes lifting up just enough to see the writing located on the couple sheets of paper. "Tell me again why you decided to write children stories, Kevin?"

Kevin grinned madly at the wall that his desk had sat snuggly against, and turned to face the guy who had been his only best friend in the five years. "Because it's easy money." He shrugged, facing back towards his piles of papers that had stacked up over the course of the hour, restacking them. "And, I think I'm pretty good at it. The kids are really gonna love what I've got written down so far."

"Cool! Can I read it?" Ben asked, as he moved out of Kevin's way, so the Osmosian could turn his chair around to face his teammates.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kevin replied, freely handing over his story to the young hero, smiling to himself in achievement. He really thought that this tale of his was going to be a real go getter. Kids were going to be lined up for miles just to get their hands on it. There was just no doubt in the ex-con's mind. It was going to be gold. Pure, spectacular, endless gold.

Gwen saw the exchange, and had moved herself directly behind Ben, ending with her reading over his shoulder; waiting in anticipation to see what her boyfriend had recently created. Kevin did in fact put his own blood, sweat, and tears into the idea as a whole. So, for her, she was more than overjoyed. She loved it when the guy would put someone else's needs before his own, and what more of a better way to show it, than by writing inspirational tales for all of little children in the world to enjoy? She couldn't be more proud of Kevin. The red head was thrilled that he was so content and happy with whatever he wanted to do, or with whatever he wanted to accomplish in his life. If writing kiddie books for a living was all that it would take to keep Kevin grounded? Then, so be it. Who was she to argue?

Kevin watched on enthusiastically as the cousin's began to read the page together, both pairs of green eyes rapidly scanning the page, their faces more or less expressionless, and it was obvious that at this point, Kevin couldn't stand the vague silence.

"Read it out loud." Kevin suggested, as the two twins responded to his interuption by lifting their heads up at the same time, both of their features still showing no signs of any life, and Kevin began to worry.

"Um.. Kevin?" Ben sputtered out, almost nervously, bringing the page away from his view. "I don't think it's-"

"Please." The older boy pleaded, standing quickly up from his computer chair." It would sound much better if you'd just read it out loud. Trust me."

"Um.. O-okay." Ben cleared his throat, bringing the page up to his eye's view once more. Gwen had already read half of it, and for some reason, she had made her way back to Kevin's bed, and growled to herself in frustration. Ben turned his head slightly at her sudden release of her puffed outtake of air, but continued on with his task at hand, and started to read.

"Once upon a time, there was this little blue snail named Pablo. Pablo was a happy snail, a snail that other snails could trust. A snail that had the heart of V8 engine.-"

Ben scratched the back of his neck in confusion, and looked up at Kevin. "Just what the heck is that supposed to mean? A V8 engine, seriously?"

"Just shut up, and keep reading. It gets way better." Kevin smirked evilly, pressuring his friend to move forward with the story, all the while taking short glances at his girlfriend. It was apparent to the older teen that Gwen must've read the whole entire thing already, hence the reasons for her sudden mood change; her face showing a dark scowl that would have killed even the worst of their notorious enemies.

"Pablo was a happy, high spirited snail." Ben started the story once again, shifting from one leg onto the other for more comfort. "…And decided to take a happy little walk in the park. It sure was a beautiful day to do so; rainbows and sunshine filled the summer air all around him. Pablo was enjoying his sunshiny filled day until suddenly-" The hero stopped as his eyes quickly widen; finding himself slowly reading the very last part of Kevin's story. " he blew up …. into oblivion. The End."

Ben looked up to his friend, and let out one deep heavy sigh. "Wow, Kevin.. That was just-"

"…One of the best sellers in kids story writing history!" Kevin smiled, ripping the page hastily from Ben's grasp, holding it protectively in his hands as if it were the Holy Grail itself. "Brats eat up these kinds of things all the time. Its' totally gonna blow the rest of the competition out of the water! " Kevin snickered under his breath, grinning to himself even more. "Uh.. Sorry… I mean… Yah know, no pun intended of course."

Gwen suddenly rolled her eyes in disappointment at the boy. So much for her whole "being proud" um… Type of thing…

Huh…. I wonder if Pablo himself could've seen this outcome of the story coming…?

_**Random? Yes… Weird? Yes… Making no sense? Of COURSE!**_

_**Buuuuuut… Review like the wind anyways. :D LOL! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**The Spoon. :D**_


	4. Purple and lilac Contains Angst

**_Warning: This installment contains angst... And Character death. _**

It hung there, taunting him. His very existence, the only thing that meant more to him than his own pitiful life, hung there, mocking his every fiber of being. Pictures in his mind of how the way it swayed back in forth as she walked in it; seeming to effortlessly flow beneath her; like the warm summer breeze that had always found its' way through the window pane of their bedroom at night; as they made love.

He gritted his teeth, and turned to the blank wall, located just to the left of his bed, fist in a tight clench of anger; mostly hate.

Mostly, towards himself...

Kevin had known long ago that the Goddesses from the heavens above would be jealous, just at the mere sight of her alone, and he would love nothing more, than for her to be able to wear it again. To see it highlight those feminine features as it hugged her immaculate curves. The sound of her heels clicking with every step she took, rushing towards him to kiss his lips ever so gently. Passionately. To feel his fingertips brushing along the satin lace, and the soft essence that tugged at her hips.

It was in fact her favorite thing to wear, especially in the summer. It was his favorite. She did look more than immaculate every time she slipped it on. It always brought a simple smile to his face.

In his mind, it was with anything she wore, really.

Kevin hated going into the room they once had shared; seeing that particular article of clothing. He hated the happier memories that came along with it.

It still hung there. Never moving. Never changing. Never letting him forget.

..And he didn't deserve those happy memories…

But, those times that were almost lost to him, save what hung there every day, scared him more than anything.

To be alone.

To not have "her" in his life.

He couldn't even say her name anymore.

It pained him too much…

Kevin fell onto the bed, his eyes welling up with acidic tears. He'd never let them fall. He'd never let anyone see himself breaking apart.

He didn't deserve the sympathy.

He let her die.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't save her. He couldn't reach her in time.

It should have been him instead.

A light breeze grazed the lilac tinted dress, causing it to sway once more. Kevin, out of instinct had turned, as the material happily waved to him.

Mocking him…

Without much as a single thought, Kevin had slammed his fist into the wall, causing their wedding photo from two years ago to fall.

"It should've been me!"

**_Short.. But, to the point. Normally, my chapters aren't this vertically challenged... Anyways.. Please leave me a review! Love them endlessly you know. :D_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_The Spoon. _**


	5. Yellow Sub, and a Banana

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and faved! So awesome guys! THANK YOU ENDLESSLY! :D I own nothing by the way... Just so you know.**

**Idea object goes to Skylark Evanson. THANKS DARLIN'!**

Black and white tennis shoes gently tapped rhythmically onto the dashboard with the beat of the music. Bright green, custom made ear buds kept up with the tempo as the brown mess of hair flying all about in several different directions continued to head bang strongly along with the beat. His jaded colored eyes closing ever so tightly, brows furrowed, while the intoxicating melody itself seemed to be whisking him further, and further away; speaking to him ever so deeply into the staggering depths of his very soul. The loud hum of the engine vibrating off of the rust-bucket 3 paid nary a mind to him; for the young boy was severely lost into his own made up, tambourine playing type of fantasy world.

Ben had now transformed himself into? "Mr. Oblivious."

If Kevin would have taken less than a minute of his precious time to listen a bit more closely to the acoustic sound that had been radiating from the younger teen's head phones; (instead of grumbling out towards Ben's actions of air guitaring, foot tapping, and head flailing; realizing with how overly annoying the whole thing was), he would've found the torturous situation he was unfortunately forced into; much more entertaining. Not to mention having something that would've been quite amusing in the long run that he could potentially use to tease the young alien shifter about. But, on the other hand, if Ben's head wasn't so caught up in the musical stylings of a certain song bellowing about how all these British dudes lived happily in their immaculate, shiny yellow submarine, made of nothing but simple mechanics, nails, and mustard colored tin, he could then explain to the older boy that the whole thing actually sounded like it was something that'd be right up the raven haired hero's alley. Well, if the song itself wasn't so utterly ridiculous, and totally below Kevin's high standards of what the montage of _his_ musical genre should be.

So, as usual Ben continued on, forever lost and never noticing Kevin's aggressive stare; not even realizing the heavy sigh that escaped from the man's lips, or how his fingers had nervously twitched, closing into a tight fist of raging fury. Until the moment arrived, when Kevin finally had had enough, and whacked Ben a pretty good one right onto the backside of his head, causing the boy to almost fall face first into the dashboard to where his feet were happily connected to moments before the very irritated guy decided to slug the tar out of him.

Ben intern mumbled something inaudible, and quickly removed the ear buds from his now throbbing head, glaring hard at his so called friend sitting next to him, and shifting himself upright onto his chair. "What the heck did I do now?" His voice sounding a tad bit strained from the recent blow to his cranium.

"Nothin'." Kevin shrugged carelessly, as a hint of an evil smirk, that went unnoticed, graced his previous stony features. Hearing a low huff coming out from the hero in green, Kevin had decided to give the kid a small explanation in his own demonically charming way. "It looked like you needed a little help. So…? I helped." Kevin stated, keeping his taunting gaze out towards the stars ahead, as random planets rushed on by.

"Help with what? I didn't ask for anything?" Ben questioned, his top lip rising in such a confusing manner, that it caused his nose to wrinkle up in the process. "I mean, did I ask for something without realizing it?" He finished, running his hands through his dark muddy locks, still holding that look of being overly bewildered within his features.

Kevin smiled. "Nah, nothin' like that." He shrugged once more. "I just felt the sudden need to smack the stupid out of ya again, that's all."

Ben opened his mouth to defend, but Kevin being the smart ass that he was, interrupted, teasing the poor guy even further; grinning to himself even wider. "You're welcome."

"I wasn't going to thank you, Kevin." Ben said through gritted teeth, folding his arms heatedly over his chest. He hated it when Gwen would go towards the back of the hanger to read one her stupid girly books, leaving him and Kevin alone. She wasn't there to keep the twisted and deranged Osmosian in line.

Ben of course, vowed that he would give her what for later. The ideas of what he'd do for a revenge was flashing in turbulent bursts on the inside of his mind, one in particular, was envisioning her being slowly "gooped" alive by none other than Goop himself, her screaming bloody murder as the boogerish green goo collided with one of her best, and nicest sweaters.

An evil little smile slowly crept along his already stoic face; 'that'll teach her to go and secretly hide somewhere, getting all educated and stuff.' Ben thought, his brows furrowing in concentration. He felt Gwen was already equipped with loads of the smart juice for this simple, yet long road trip as it was, or any other really.

_Or,_ he thought once more, bringing his hand up to his chin. 'Maybe Gwen was smarter of the three of us to just leave…' Ben couldn't decide which of the scenarios that he had conjured up seconds ago were worse. He then decided to drop his moronic thoughts all together, and continue on with the problem he was faced with at the moment by deliberately changing the subject at the same time. Kevin would believe his sudden change in thought. After all, Ben knew he was way better with the more "off the wall" type of topics than anything else. And besides, he figured he had plenty of open opportunities to get his cousin back.

"You should've painted this thing yellow." Ben began, remembering the influential song he had been listening to before Kevin's teasing started, his eyes drifting up with interest towards the ceiling of the rust-bucket 3 with wings.

"What?" Kevin gasped out in shock, his dark orbs almost falling out of their sockets. Where the heck did that come from? He was enjoying the torment he was bringing onto his best friend, and what was even sweeter about the deal, was that Gwen wasn't even there to stop him this time. Kevin Levin, _the_ Kevin Levin, had been rendered speechless for a moment or two, but quickly regained his footing, and spoke on, realizing right away with what the hero actually wanted him to paint yellow. "No way, absolutely not!" Kevin shook his head, vigorously. "I will not be drivin' around in space on some stupid and ridiculous flyin' big banana thing!"

Ben gave him the "puppy dog" face, and whimpered, causing Kevin to growl in frustration. "No." He seethed, turning his head back to the windshield of the ship, saying nothing more on the subject.

"Why? I think It'd be totally cool!" Ben smiled mischievously, almost going into one of his mad, giggling fits. "Where's your sense of adventure? To be _spontaneous_?" Ben lifted his one fist into the air, then swooshing it to his right in one fluid motion. "I say, to heck with all of the silly green… Put a stop to being so boring, down, drabby and mellow… And let us turn this awesome big jet, into a bright freaken yellow!"

Kevin stared on at the younger boy, with a distant, shocked look upon his face, unable to find the correct words to even make a witty and worthy comeback. He was that flabbergasted with the situation, and a little annoyed.

Well, mostly annoyed.

Kevin shook his head a good few times before considering any type of response. Ben was seriously off his rocker, and now he was deliberately rhyming. _Rhyming_ of all things! The older teen moved his head side to side one more time, and the only thing he could sputter out was, "That? Was so epically lame, Tennyson, that my brain just exploded." He heavily sighed, running his hands through his hair, watching, as the hero smiled to himself out of small achievement.

Ben chuckled even more, and leaned forward in his leather based seat, taking the open opportunity that had been conviently handed over to him onto a huge silver platter.

Excellent….

"Wanna know how you're lame?" Ben asked, his brows knitting into his typical game face, as Kevin grinned knowingly to himself, waiting for the kid to continue. "You're so lame, that you faint every time you see someone eating marshmallows during one of our yearly camping trips." Ben reminisced, recalling the time Kevin had fainted watching the Tiffin being devoured by the giant sized red guy.

"Wanna know how you're lame?" Kevin chuckled, readying the jet steady by putting it on auto pilot, but first, checking his readings quickly before pushing that all too familiar blue button. He wanted to make sure that everything was up to par and that the area they were in was safe enough to do so. "You're so lame, that with your bad haircut you keep sportin' nowadays, fan girls tend to mistake you for Justin Bieber himself." He shrugs, laughing harder under his breath. "Though, I'm not entirely surprised. You guys do look strangely identical. No wonder you're so famous back on earth."

Kevin continued to laugh at his teammate's expense, while Ben's face suddenly fell. This game the brunette hero had suddenly started was so not going in his favor. He hated being referred to as Justin Bieber. The news on channel two had always ridiculed him for that. How his hair was a knock off of that wannabe pop singer. Ben knew that he was the first one to ever have such a well rounded, flair of a hair style, and if anything, Justin Bieber had copied _him_. Not the other way around. No argument. But, Kevin would never let him live it down. Never. It would seem that Kevin had finally reached an all new low, and Ben knew that the older teen understood that it was an overly sensitive, sore subject with him. So… Why would Kevin say such a thing, knowing that it was more than hurtful?

Oh, yeah… Because it was Kevin Levin. Did he really need to say anything more?

Ben folded his arms over his chest heatedly, and glared harshly over at his friend, his lips almost in a pouting position. "You wanna know how you're soooo ridiculously lame, _Kevin_?" He asked, venom dripping with such heaviness from the tone that his tense voice climbed a whole octave higher towards the middle of his rebuttal. "That Gwen seems to always wear the pants in your guy's relationship. Therefore, making _you_ the cowering, scared little gir -"

"Benjamin- Kirby-Tennyson!"

Ben was cut short by the all too familiar feminine voice that had flowed forcefully from behind his seat. His eyes widening with the fear of his upcoming doom…

"Guess you should've stuck with the whole 'One Big Jet and a Banana Theory' song, huh Benji? Kevin snickered, taking the jet off of auto pilot, as he watched his girlfriend scold at her cousin, shamelessly.

**Eh... Review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**The Spoon. :D**


End file.
